Mitsubishi Pajero (V60)
The Mitsubishi Pajero (V60), also known as the Montero in North America and Shogun in the UK, is a midsize-to-large SUV in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in the following Choro-Q Titles: * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Real life info The V60 generation of the Mitsubishi Pajero was introduced in 1999. It was enlarged from the previous generation, and used unibody construction. It came in two wheelbases - Long (4-door) and Short (2-door) and came in ZR, Exceed, and Super Exceed trims. Initial V60 Pajeros were powered by a 3.2-liter 4M41 Di-D 4-cylinder diesel engine producing 173 hp and 282 lb/ft of torque, mated to either a 4-speed automatic transmission (ZR and Exceed) or 5-speed automatic transmission (Super Exceed); 4-wheel drive was standard. At the end of the year, a 3.5-liter 6G74 V6 was added to the lineup, producing 217 hp and 257 lb/ft of torque. In 2000, a 5-speed manual transmission was added to the Japanese Pajero lineup, as was a 3.0-liter 6G72 V6 producing 178 hp and 195 lb/ft of torque on the ZR and ZX trims. New trim lines included ZX (Long only), Exceed-L, Exceed-S, Exceed-I, and Exceed-II. The V60 Pajero (Shogun in UK) went on sale in 2000 in 2-door and 4-door. Engine choices included the 6G74 (200 hp and 235 lb/ft of torque) and the 4M41 diesel (162 hp and 275 lb/ft of torque), and were mated to the 5-speed manual or 5-speed automatic transmissions. Trim lines for the European Pajero included Elegance and Avance; the Shogun came in the GLS trim. In 2001, the V60 generation of the Montero was introduced in North America. It was only available in the Long wheelbase and the trim lines included XLS and Limited; the Limited was the top-of-the-line trim, featuring leather seats, woodgrain trim, and other luxuries. All Monteros were powered by the 6G74 engine (200 hp and 235 lb/ft of torque); the XLS had part-time 4WD and a 4-speed automatic transmission while the Limited had permanent 4WD and a 5-speed automatic. Shogun trim lines expanded to Equippe, Elegance (4-door only), and Classic; the GLS was dropped. The 2001 Montero was known for receiving a "Not Acceptable" rating by ''Consumer Reports ''when the 2001 Montero Limited tipped up during an emergency avoidance maneuver test, where the Montero lifted two wheels during the test and could have potentially rolled over if it wasn't for safety outriggers attached to the vehicle. To see if the tip-up was just a fluke, ''CR ''bought a second Montero Limited and conducted the same tests. It too tipped up in the emergency avoidance maneuver test. In 2002, the Pajero 20th Anniversary Premium Package was offered on the Long model, available with the 4M41, 6G72, and 6G74 engines and automatic transmissions; the 6G72 used a 4-speed automatic while the others used the 5-speed automatic. The 20th Anniversary Premium Package featured monotone exterior paint. In late 2002, the Japanese-market Pajero was facelifted, with revised styling and mechanical upgrades. The manual transmission option is now only available on the ZR trim. The manual transmission was no longer available on European-spec Pajero Elegance models with the 6G74 engine. In 2003, the HDD Navi Edition was added to the Japanese lineup; it was only available in the Long model, powered by the 6G72 engine and 4-speed automatic, and featured a navigation system. The Monteroreceived the facelift in 2003; the 6G75 V6 (producing 216 hp and 248 lb/ft of torque) replaced the 6G74 engine, the XLS received the 5-speed automatic, and the Montero 20th Anniversary trim was added to the lineup. ''CR ''tested the 2003 Montero Limited, and although emergency handling improved to avoid the vehicle receiving the "Not Acceptable" rating, emergency handling was poor, preventing the Montero from receiving the magazine's "Recommended" status (along with insufficient reliability data). Pajeros sold outside of Japan (as well as the Shogun) received the facelift, but continued to use the 6G74 engine. The Edition 20 model was added to the European Pajero lineup, equipped with the 4M41 engine and 5-speed automatic transmission. For the Shogun, the Warrior and Field (4-door only) trims were added to the lineup; the Warrior was only available with the 5-speed automatic. In 2004, the Active Field Edition was added to the Japanese lineup, featuring the same wheelbase, engine, and transmission as the HDD Navi Edition. In 2005, the Active Field Edition SE was added to the Japanese lineup, powered by a 3.8-liter 6G75 V6 and 5-speed automatic transmission. The 6G75 replaced the 6G74 engine in the Long Super Exceed model. The Montero XLS trim was dropped. The Instyle, Classic, and Dakar trims were added to the European lineup. In 2006, the Liberty trim was added to the European Pajero lineup, while the Elegance trim was dropped. The Montero was withdrawn from North America after 2006; the V60 Pajero/Shogun was replaced by the redesigned V80 version that year. Choro-Q HG The Pajero (V60) is body number 003 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Cross-country wagon * Weight: 30 * Obtained by: Available for purchase from Road Racer Body Shop for 500GHGBodyDC 003.png HGBodyRC 003.png Notes * The Pajero (V60) model in Choro-Q HG is the Pajero Short (2-door) model. * The Choro-Q HG version of the Pajero (V60) has side mirrors, door handles, spare tire cover, and a sunroof. Choro-Q HG 2 The Pajero (V60) is body number Q006 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the White Mountain Body Shop. Notes * The Pajero (V60) model in Choro-Q HG 2 is the Pajero Short. * The Choro-Q HG 2 variant of the Pajero (V60) has a more detailed grille design, with a "quasi" Mitsubishi logo, and a different rear spoiler; however, it lacks the side mirrors, door handles, spare tire cover, and sunroof. * The spare tire features the gray Normal Wheel, regardless of the wheels on the vehicle itself. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the Pajero (V60) is body number Q006 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Medium Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The Pajero (V60) is body Choro-Q152 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL and NTSC) "The king of off-roads."CQHGIV152.jpg CQHGIVR152.jpg Notes * The Pajero (V60) in Choro-Q HG 4 is the same as its Choro-Q HG counterpart, except for the front license plate and the door handles are black instead of silver. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint version has a similar livery design to the Choro-Q HG version, but many decals have been changed due to copyright/censorship issues. Choro-Q! In Choro-Q!, the Pajero (V60) is body Q34. Notes * The Choro-Q! version of the Pajero (V60) is based off of the Choro-Q HG 2/HG 3 version. * It also lacks the rear spoiler by default; however, equipping the Handling Wing or the Speed Wing will equip the factory Mitsubishi spoiler. Appearances * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles